Electronic electricity meters with automatic reading are already known in the prior art. Document PI 0503956-8, deposited on Sep. 8, 2005, published on May 22, 2007, entitled “Electronic reading device, applicable with a digital electric energy reading device, provided with an interface for automated reading”, features an electronic device with the purpose of accomplishing automated reading of an energy consumption value, accumulated through a digital measuring device. Said reading system if provided with a flash memory card or similar device to record data captured through a communication interface with or without wire; said reading device features a microcontroller which is responsible for communication with the consumption meter, said data integration and recording in the memory storage; after data collection and recording in said memory storage, it suffices to remove said card, which is being introduced in a reading device, coupled to a computer and process said data with the object of permitting the issue of charge bills/invoices to network consumers. Said device is a memory card to record data from the measuring device which, upon being inserted into a reading device, coupled to a computer, generates billing notes. Said document does not cover nor mentions an electronic device with a digital certification mechanism to provide safe data transmission from an electronic measuring device, for example, to a control center.
Document PI 0516274-2, filed on Sep. 30, 2005, international publication date Apr. 20, 2006, entitled “Electric energy prepayment method, method for automatic monitoring electrical energy supply, method to obtain information about the use of an electronic prepayment device, prepayment method and electrical energy supply control and prepayment system and electrical energy supply system” reveals the use of a measuring device wholly integrated in one sole piece, fully covered and without outside contact, incorporating a prepayment system and a more efficient method of monitoring the supply of electrical energy and obtaining relevant information about said measuring device through intelligent cards, without contact.